Cast Away
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: After an accident in Potions Class, three students find themselves far from Hogwarts School. They don't know where, they don't know how to get back, they don't know how to survive. If they can.
1. Default Chapter

Cast Away  
  
Summary: You probably read that already. Yes, I got the title from the Tom Hanks movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't even own the title, now that's sad.  
  
A/N: I have a lot of stories going on, and yet, I do this. Maybe I'll have a mid-life crisis at a young age. But at least if you don't like this, I can just take it down and pretend it never happened. Too bad I cant do that with siblings.  
  
Chapter One- Default Chapter  
  
  
  
Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the best thing that happened to Harry since he escaped he who should not be named. Of course, he does not remember that, being so young. People whom he had never met him before, knew more of the tale than he did. All he knew was because of that..thing, he was an orphan. But the better in his life since his eleventh birthday really helped.  
  
Then again, everything has a downfall, even Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape, held that title for the school. Since the day Harry Potter walked into his class as a first year student, he's had the hateful grudge. Only because of the relationship Snape held with Harry's father when being a student himself, something Harry had no control over due to his lack of existence.  
  
Four years later, nothing had changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Snape is going to kill us!".  
  
Hermione Granger and Harry bolted down the hallway from the Gryffindor common room, after realizing they were almost twenty minutes late for class. It was their Potions class, none the less, but missing was more or less walking on thin ice in school.  
  
" If he hasn't killed you by now, I don't think he will" Hermione said.  
  
The Potions classroom was drawing closer in their view, " maybe he won't notice that we're late".  
  
Not a moment before they were to make a right into the classroom, the two collided and fell to the stoned floor.  
  
Harry looked up to come face to face with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, and his worse enemy other than Snape. He too had been late for class, trying to make an eager entrance at the same time, just in time for the collision.  
  
" Can't you watch where you're going?" Draco snapped when seeing it was Hermione and Harry he had run into. To him, they were lower class in a system that didn't exist.  
  
After standing himself, Harry helped Hermione to her feet, gathering their dropped books. " I believe it was you who ran into us".  
  
" Either way, you are the one who should be apologizing" Malfoy snarled.  
  
Hermione stepped closer to him, " how would you like an apology kick, I think I know just the place". Harry snatched her wrist, she had a knack for standing up to Malfoy, especially when it was defense for Harry.  
  
" Come on Hermione". They brushed past Draco into the classroom, he wasn't far behind.  
  
Usually, if the students were in the middle of an experiment upon others being late, they could sit without being noticed. On the other hand, if Snape were to be teaching a lesson upfront, they were the prime specimen in his verbal torture.  
  
At the moment, Snape was teaching a lesson at the front of the classroom.  
  
Draco had the luck of sitting in the back of the class. Since Hermione and Harry were ahead of him, he slipped into his seat before Snape spoke.  
  
" Perfect, I was just about to ask for volunteers. In a class of wimps and bellyachers, Miss Weasley and Mister Potter are already on their feet, ready to go".  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged fearful glances, placing their books on the desktops before treating the walk to the front of the room like it was death row. They had no idea how to conduct the experiment Snape was expecting, which was exactly his point.  
  
" You too Mister Malfoy", at least he was getting the raw deal as well.  
  
There they were. Draco, Harry, and Hermione, standing before the class, clueless and scared half to death though Snape had moved to the side. Before them was a cauldron, and three small goblets. The contents of the cauldron were bubbling and boiling, and they didn't know if that was suppose to happen or not.  
  
" Oh you pathetic excuse for students" Snape complained, " take the cauldron off the burner and place it on the cooling rack" other hateful words were muttered under his breath.  
  
Draco clutched the handles of the cauldron, lifting it off the flames.  
  
" No Malfoy, not like that!" Snape yelled.  
  
Malfoy's reflexes got the better of him, and he dropped the cauldron, letting it shatter on the floor. There was a small explosion, thick green smoke began to fill the room. The students filed out under their strict orders.  
  
It was not that severe, and cleared very quickly. When entering the room again, Ron was the first to notice. Snape and the rest did as well in time.  
  
  
  
The three remaing students, were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, Draco, Harry, and Hermione are really gone. If I do continue (it's up to you), they will end up somewhere else. This chapter came off the top of my head, but I can concentrate more if I go on. Let me know. 


	2. Waking Up

Cast Away  
  
A/N- Sorry for the long pause, but thank you all who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Waking Up  
  
  
  
Bright sun rays stung Harry's eyes. His vision worked to adjust to being open, it felt like years since he had. But his memory was in tact, just fine, he knew where he was suppose to be. The problem was, he wasn't there.  
  
The first thing he saw, was Draco, laying next to him. Both had been on their stomachs, in..sand? Though, there was a breeze, he could feel it on the back of his neck. There was also a soft crashing sound behind him.  
  
Using his arms, which felt brittle, to lift himself. It was sand he was laying in all around him, it was breezy, and that was Draco next to him, but he was already sure of that. Turning his neck, sure enough, the tide from him to the horizon behind, was all blue. A clear sea stretching in every direction.  
  
Ahead, was a collage of a beautiful rock formation and exotic trees and plantlife to form a forest. What looked like a mysterious painting, easily could be. From what Harry came from and what he was use too, all similar options were open.  
  
Harry was in awe, while next to him, Draco began to twitch. His eyelids fluttered open, darting around.  
  
" What did you do Potter?" he snapped, lifting his own body.  
  
Harry saw this coming, " I'm still trying to figure that out myself".  
  
Draco went through the same routine as Harry, " where are we?".  
  
" Do I look like Dumbledore? I don't know where we are or how we got here for that matter. So stop asking!" he was edgy, not because of Malfoy (thought that was usually the situation) but because he was just as confused.  
  
Draco rubbed his temple, " what do you remember"  
  
" Being late to potions, that doesn't narrow it down. But I do recall a certain klutz dropping Snape's cauldron!".  
  
" You can't blame me for this!".  
  
Harry raised his arms as a peace treaty, " okay, okay, stop, we're just going around in circles".  
  
" Obviously we have bigger problems!".  
  
He turned his head in the other direction, " wait, wasn't Hermione at the front of class with us?".  
  
Draco shrugged, " I don't pay attention to that mug blood".  
  
Harry was about to explode, but he first noticed something beyond his companions shoulder. " What's that?". He was first to stand, struggling in unsteady ground and his legs waking. But running closer to a black speck that clashed in the white sand.  
  
Hermione.  
  
She was also laying on her stomach, her long hair hiding her face. Harry shook her, more rapidly when she didn't wake. Draco joined him on knee at the other side. Harry had an ear near Hermione's head.  
  
" She's not breathing" Harry gulped.  
  
Draco snarled, " what do you mean she's not breathing?".  
  
" Air isn't entering her lungs!" he yelled.  
  
Draco scooted backwards as Harry began to swiftly turn Hermione onto her back. Brushing aside her hair, he saw that she was very pale. She had not been breathing for awhile.  
  
" Draco, check for a pulse!" Harry ordered, but he wouldn't move, " now Malfoy!".  
  
Hardly moving, he placed two fingers on her wrist, " I think so".  
  
Harry used one hand to separate her jaw, and the other to lightly pinch her nose, then placed his mouth on top of hers.  
  
" You don't know what you're doing!" Draco snapped.  
  
He didn't take his eyes off Hermione, " better me than you". He repeated the movement several times before sitting up again. Nothing, not a single breath.  
  
" Is she dead?" Draco asked, staring at her like she was a resurrected spirit.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Hermione began coughing, choking on air as her body twitched and twisted. He slid an arm behind her back, bringing her into a sitting position. Her breathing soon enough became normal and she calmed down. She looked over at Harry, then at Draco, not once changing her expression. It's when she was their new surroundings that she said,  
  
" Oh no, not this". 


End file.
